Black Consequences
by redneckninjagirl
Summary: My entry of the Death of Elena Challenge. First time I've ever written FanFic.


The bitch deserves to die. She abused an innocent boy, a boy already damaged by a horrific past. Between the abusive pimp and the absent crackwhore mother, poor Christian didn't stand a chance at a normal, happy childhood. Then the crack whore died and Christian spent days alone with her body. He never stood a chance. Until Dr. Grace Trevalyn Grey entered the ER.

She always says it was fate the she worked that night. Fate that she became young Christian's own personal savior. What she didn't know was that fate would lead to six more years of abuse for Christian after he turned fifteen. Six years of abuse at the hands of her best friend. The bitch I'm staring at now. Of course it's taken a long time for Christian to admit it was abuse, and that Elena Lincoln should have been punished for what she did to him. The pedophile skank deserves punishment and that's where I come in.

Once Dr. Grey found out about the "relationship" between her son and best friend she couldn't stop blaming herself. The thoughts of what happened to her baby at the hands of her best friend kept her awake at night. John Flynn has helped her work through her issues. My job is to work through what caused those issues, and to take care the problems that face my boss and his family. This pedo bitch troll is the only thing standing in the way of them all moving on. I wasn't around back when she was abusing my boss, I've only worked for him the past five years, and never understood his friendship with such a horrible person, but I've been privy to some information about their relationship that even Dr. Grey doesn't know. She doesn't know about the BDSM lifestyle her son was introduced to. She doesn't know because none of us will tell her. She doesn't need to know. The information I have on the Bitch Troll is enough to make me puke, no way am I telling his mother. But it's information I can use to my advantage to take care of making sure she never hurts my boss or his family again. And I plan to use it wisely. Because I am nothing if not damn good at my job.

Christian is happy now. He's married to an amazingly patient, kind, beautiful (inside and out) woman. Ana saved him in a way Dr. Grey and her husband never could. She reached his soul and made his black heart beat with the hope that only true love can give a person. I'll be damned if I allow that cunt Lincoln woman to ruin his happiness.

And that is why I am standing outside Esclava. The hag was excommunicated from Seattle's high society without real public explanation. (Dr. Grey is too smart, sophisticated and protective of her family to let the truth about Elena and Christian's sordid past get out.) But Esclava is still hers. Christian tried to ruin her. He called in all the loans, liens and notes he had on the business. But somehow the bitch paid them all. I found out how. And until ten hours ago my boss was unaware of how she managed to save the business. Business is still steady here. Steady enough that she's here well past closing every night doing the books. This is a fact that works in my favor. Her stupid ego wouldn't allow her to sell, won't allow her to leave well enough alone. She is trying to blackmail my boss. And the bitch is going to pay. She threatened to reveal his BDSM lifestyle to all of Seattle. A lifestyle she is responsible for, but of course she is conveniently leaving that part out. The fucking cunt won't get away with this.

Ten Hours Earlier:

"Mr. Grey calm down!" I've been listening to him yell at Welch for over ten minutes now. There's only so much a computer genius can do in the small amount of time we've known about the extortion attempt. Welch has only had an hour and he's done quite a bit in that time. Stuff my boss doesn't need to know about.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down Jason! This bitch has gone too far this time. Blackmailing me? What the fuck does she think that is going to accomplish?"

"Sir if you don't stop yelling at Welch he won't be able to get all the servers wiped clean. Sir, you have to let us handle this." I've got a plan, one he has no business being involved in.

"Fuck Taylor, how do you expect to handle it?" He's calmer now, using my last name like I prefer. Only Gail and the boss use my actual name. Gail is usually screaming it in ecstasy. And the boss only uses it when he's pissed.

"Mr. Grey you really don't want to know. It's better if you don't know."

"Taylor you are not going to kill her. We've had this discussion. Even as vindictive as I am, her death is not something I want on your hands."

"And it won't be sir. It won't be traced back to me, your or Ana, I mean Mrs. Grey. It will never been known I had a part in the death of Seattle's Bitch Troll. It will never come back to Grey House. I guarantee it." My confidence in that fact is unwavering. "But I need you to let Welch work his magic without yelling at him. I need those servers cleaned and for you and Mrs. Grey to do as you originally planned and go to the charity function tonight. Please let me do my job."

"Taylor what are you going to do? Damnit you are not to get her blood on your hands!" Oh good. He's yelling again. He keeps this up and Ana will be in here going into labor.

"Sir I repeat: I am not going to get my hands dirty. Are you sure you really want to know the plan? You promised Ana not to get involved. You have to keep away from this." It's my final warning for him.

"Taylor I promised her I would not get involved. I did not promise her I would bury my head in the sand and know nothing about what is going on!" He glares at me. Like I'm scared of him. I barely refrain from rolling my eyes at him.

"Ok sir. As you're fully aware out attempts at bankrupting Elena failed. When you called in all the loans and debt someone paid them. That someone was Linc." He looks about to interrupt me, I hold up my hand and miraculously he lets me continue. "She's been using what he did to her after his discovery of your relationship as blackmail. She wouldn't press charges against him because she more calculating and cunning than we gave her credit for. Anyway, since we discovered this and she tried to blackmail you, we've figured out a way to make it appear to Linc that she's coming after him for more money. He told her she'd gotten enough after he paid the loans and any more attempts at blackmailing him would be perilous to her life. We're going to put that threat to work in our favor tonight.

Linc should be receiving an envelope as we speak. One with pictures of him in a compromising situation with a young girl. It seems Linc likes them young too."

Again with the glaring. I'm not going to back down. We all hate the bitch troll and what she did to him. He's coming to terms with the realization that it was abuse. He couldn't consent. But it still pisses him off to have it pointed out.

"Watch it Taylor. I'm in no mood for anyone's smart mouth." He glares at me some more, but I continue undeterred.

"Linc know Elena like the back of his hand. He knows she will be at Esclava alone most of the night. The envelope of pictures included a note telling Linc to drop the money off at the salon tonight after closing. He'll go and he won't be carrying cash. He'll be armed. He's wanted a reason to shut up the stupid bitch for a long time. And we just gave him that reason. I will be at Esclava to make sure it gets done and to make sure Linc gets caught. The asshole needs to pay for what he did to Mrs. Grey and your sister and I will make sure he pays for it tonight. It's my job to make sure you and your family are safe, sir, and I am damn good at my job."

Present time-Esclava

Right on cue Linc arrives to confront the bitch. He walks in a she looks up surprised to see him.

"Linc, darling, what are you doing here?" She asks him, either not noticing or not caring about his mood.

"Don't you "darling" me you stupid blackmailing whore!" He shouts at her. He's loud enough he's drawing the attention of the people walking by the salon. I might not need to be here afterall.

He throws the envelope on her desk. She looks as bewildered as it's possible for someone with a face full of botox to look.

"What are you screaming about you fool? I haven't tried a damn thing in weeks! I know better than to mess with you anymore Linc." She is so shocked by his anger she is trembling when she reaches for the envelope.

"You lying bitch! You sent these to my house tonight! How did you expect me to react? You seriously think I'm going to pay you off? Stupid fucking cunt!" He is screaming again and reaches for the gun he's concealed in his jacket.

"Linc calm the fuck down! I did not send this to you! I have never seen these pictures before! Look at my computer! Look and calm down before you do something stupid you fool!" She's near hysterical by now.

Linc walks around the desk with the gun in his hand. If Welch has done his job I will know in moments.

"See? Nothi-" She cuts off when she sees the photos Welch placed on her computer. There are more than what was in the envelope. Goddamn Welch is good.

"You stupid cunt!" Linc yells. He reaches up and fires the gun shooting Elena in the face. He fires three more shots into her body. One in each breast and one in her most prized body part. Sick bastard that he is he laughs as he shoots her in the pussy. Then he does something I hadn't expected. He turns the gun on himself.

I call Welch and tell him to wipe the computer clean. No need for the photos to be there to be traced back to us. The ones in the envelope will be enough for the police. I use a disposable phone to call the police the I turn and walk away. My job complete, I head home to my wife, my boss and the rest of the people I consider my family.


End file.
